De Armas y Hombres
by Queen Daenerys
Summary: [ONESHOT]Un día, estando en las aguas termales, Kagome y Sango tienen una pequeña charla acerca de hombres y su ::coff:: 'equipamiento'...


Esto lo tenía desde hace un mes, pero entre pitos y flautas lo publico hoy. Esta traducción viene de parte de ArtemisMoon, of weapons and men. Disfrútenlo!

**Aviso:** Humor pervertido y se habla de -ese- tipo de cosas::sonrisa maligna::

* * *

**De Armas y Hombres**

**De: ArtemisMoon**

**Traducido por: hinaru90  
**

* * *

Kagome suspiró y se volvió a hundir en la cálida agua, sintiéndose agradecida por las relajantes aguas termales que habían tenido la suerte de encontrar en su viaje. No era exactamente como un baño caliente de su verdadera época, pero ciertamente la siguiente mejor cosa. Y, sin duda alguna, mil veces superior al agua congelada de un río.

Cerca de la miko, Sango estaba perdida en su mundo fantástico disfrutando del baño con su mejor amiga.

"Kagome-chan, es en momentos como estos en los que casi puedo olvidar que ese pervertido monje siquiera existe."

La joven muchacha rió, obviamente divertida. "¡¡Ya, y es en momentos como estos en los que ÉL no puede olvidar que TÚ existes! Estoy realmente sorprendida de que todavía no haya intentado espiarnos."

Sango se sonrojó y no respondió.

Pensando en los chicos que estaban probablemente (o mejor dicho, deseaban que estuvieran) de vuelta en el campamento, Kagome repentinamente le hizo a su amiga una pregunta casi al azar. "Hey, Sango-chan... ¿con Miroku-sama actuando de forma tan pervertida todo el día, nunca te has planteado el hacer... ESO¿Con él?"

La caza-demonios dio un brinco. "¿Q-Qu-Qué? N-No sé a qué te refieres..."

La chica del futuro negó con la cabeza. "¡Vamos, ya sabes de qué estoy hablando¿Nunca has pensado cómo sería?"

"¡Por supuesto que NO!"

"Mentirosa." Kagome soltó una risita ante la boquiabierta expresión de horror. "¡Admítelo!"

Sango bufó y se cruzó de brazos, rehusando el encuentro de miradas con la chica que tenía enfrente. "¿Y aunque lo haya hecho¿Qué ocurre?"

La más joven dejó escapar una alegre risa que se tuvo que haber oído en kilómetros a la redonda. "¡Dios mío¡Lo SABÍA!"

"Ya, bueno..." Sango de un momento a otro pareció divertida. "Apostaría que tú no eres para nada diferente. Vi tu expresión la otra noche mientras dormías. ¿Qué tipo de sueño estabas teniendo de todas maneras¿Contenía a cierto HANYOU albino?"

Ahora era el turno de Kagome de saltar a la negación, la otra moviendo la cabeza en vertical sabiéndolo todo.

El área alrededor de las aguas termales estuvo en un intenso silencio durante unos largos momentos, la vez que las dos muchachas enrojecían hasta la raíz del cabello e intentaban manejar su vergüenza.

Kagome, siendo del futuro y teniendo menos reservas en ese tipo de cosas, finalmente decidió hablar de nuevo.

"Estaba teniendo un sueño... de esos..." miró hacia abajo, su nariz casi metida en el agua "Y él estaba en él..."

Sango se sonrojó todavía más. "Yo nunca he tenido sueños como esos. Creo que simplemente no sé demasiado de ese tema."

La miko pareció sorprendida. "¿Quieres decir que nadie te ha hablado nunca de sexo?"

"¡Por supuesto que no¡Mi padre no era ese tipo de personas!" Sango estaba horrorizada ante la simple idea. "Crecí sin ningún tipo de información porque estaba rodeada de hombres y tripas de youkais la mayor parte del tiempo. ¡No tenía tiempo para esas cosas!"

"¿Alguna vez has visto un hombre desnudo?"

La más mayor se atragantó de la impresión. "M-Más o menos..."

El interés que demostraba la cara de Kagome era demasiado para ella. "¿Quieres decir que realmente has visto una de esas... esas... cosas? Siempre me he preguntado cómo son ¿Cómo son de grandes?

Sango no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo ¿Cómo podía meterse Kagome en conversaciones de esa índole tabú tan alta? Era soltera y no debería pensar en hombres ni en sus... en sus... ¿cómo demonios se llamaban, de todas maneras?

"Uh... bien,... creo que son diferentes dependiendo del hombre. He visto algunas largas, otras cortas, otras que eran seriamente patéticas... " soltó una risita nerviosa al ver la mueca de la morena. "Incluso he visto uno que la tenía realmente ENORME."

Repentinamente las dos chicas se sintieron mal al pensar en ello. "¿No crees que Miroku o Inuyasha tendrán una... una de esas tan grandes, verdad?" preguntó Kagome.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Sango intentó imaginarse cómo sería un Miroku desnudo, y su rostro casi arde en llamas de lo rojo y caliente que se puso. "¡No lo sé!" gritó.

Kagome alucinaba con la vergüenza de su amiga, y repentinamente formó una sonrisa maquiavélica. "Bueno, DICEN que puedes medir el tamaño de un hombre con el tamaño de su pie, pero quién sabe... igual con Miroku, no es el de su pie, sino el de algo MÁS."

La caza-demonios corrió los ojos. "¿Y ese 'más' a qué se referiría?"

Una pequeña risa se escapó. "¡¡Su... su... VARA!" Kagome se agarró el estómago y casi se cae de morros al agua al ver la cara de horror de la otra.

Pero la venganza llegaría.

"Qué me dices de Inuyasha,... ¿sería como su ESPADA?"

La miko paró de reír y parpadeó. "Eso me recuerda... una vez oí a alguien llamarle a la... cosa del hombre... ¡la espada de pasión!"

"Ay ... Dios... mío..." la adulta puso una mano sobre su rostro.

La otra continuó. "¡Así que eso convertiría lo de Miroku en la vara de pasión!"

Risas (muy avergonzadas, hay que mencionarlo) sonaron por la zona, y Sango habló. "¡Nunca había pensado en ello de esa manera¿Crees que los chicos tienen esas largas armas para imaginar algo?"

"No sé acerca de Miroku, pero Inuyasha te hace imaginar de largura Y grosor!"

y así continuaron durante bastante rato, charlando sobre la 'vara de pasión' de Miroku y la 'espada de pasión' de Inuyasha...

* * *

Llegando al campamento apenas hace unos minutos, Inuyasha y Miroku estaban asombrados después de lograr coger el final de la conversación de las muchachas espiándolas.

"¿Qué crees que es tan interesante acerca de nuestras armas para las chicas?" el monje sujetó su vara enfrente de él como si le fuera a dar las respuestas.

El otro se encogió de hombros. "¡Keh¡Como si yo fuera a saberlo!"

* * *

Un poco raro, lo sé, pero es lo que hay. Si os gustó o no, por favor, un review por caridad ;.;

Besitos con azúcar

hinaru-chan


End file.
